Birthday Wishes Last A Lifetime
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: Carter and Abby celebrate Carter's belated birthday. plz r&r! OCOH fanfic challenge...


Birthday Wishes Last a Lifetime  
  
A/N: Carter and Kem aren't together, and Abby is with him. They have been together for 6 months since the baby died, and they are living together. OCOH FanFic Challenge. Abby's POV.  
  
It was the end of the day, and I had just gotten home from the hospital. My shift had ended hours ago, but I had stopped by the river to think. I threw my keys on the kitchen counter, and took a quick glance at my voice mail box. 18 new messages. I shook my head, and pressed the button. Never would I have realized, that these messages would change my life forever...  
  
()()()  
  
"Abby? You home?" John called from the doorway.  
  
I couldn't answer. The lump in my throat wouldn't go down. I just ignored him, and continued packing my things. Unfortunately, he soon found me. I couldn't look him in the eye. I immediately despised myself for making him see me like this.  
  
"Abby? You okay? What's wrong? What's going on!?" I just ignored him once again and finished packing my stuff. When I tried to get past him to get to the bathroom, he grabbed my upper arm, and stared me deep in the eye, begging for me to comply with him, and answer his questions. I knew he deeply cared for me, so when he looked at me, I lost control. I sobbed uncontrollably in his arms, on the floor of my bedroom.  
  
"Abby, please tell me what happened." And so I told him...  
  
"Eric called earlier. He left me 18 messages. It's Maggie, he said. It's Maggie..." And I couldn't go any further.  
  
"Go on...what happened?"  
  
I breathed deeply, trying to control myself. "She drove manic. Collided into a tree. Eric says she was going to see me...he had spoken to her days before and she had been planning on visiting...I...She...She is in critical, and barely stable condition. Would if she doesn't make it?! Oh my god..." the truth was out. Carter just held me close as tears streaked our cheeks.  
  
()()()  
  
"I'll be back soon, okay? I should come back in like, a week or so."  
  
"Why can't I come with you?"  
  
"Because...you know I want you to, John, but you can't. This is something I have to do on my own. I swear I'll be back for your birthday, okay, I promise."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you too." He tenderly kissed my lips, and I almost began crying again. We separated, and he immediately apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have kissed you at a time like this. I know it must be hard for you..."  
  
"It's okay...have I ever turned down your kiss? You give me confidence, and probably helped me out just now." I gave him a small smile for reassurance, before turning my back, and stepping into the car. I never looked back.  
  
()()()  
  
1 WEEK LATER  
  
"John!! I'm home!!" my voice almost echoed throughout the apartment. It was so quiet my ears rang. As I turned on some lights, I noticed that everything is the same. Everything is in the same exact condition and place it was in when I left. It looked like no one had been here in a while.  
  
I soon found John asleep in our bed, cuddled up like a baby. I smiled. Slowly, trying not to wake him, I kissed his cheek. The second I touched him, he bolted upright screaming my name. He scared the hell out of me. I almost forgot to breathe.  
  
"Oh god Abby! Are you okay!? Where the hell have you been!? I have been trying to get in contact with you for a week! I thought the worst!! Why didn't you call? You missed my birthday!" John looked horrible. He hadn't gotten much sleep, which was obvious. He was an absolute nervous wreck.  
  
"Oh god, John. I'm so sorry. It never really occurred to me! I was at the hospital 24/7 and I never really thought about it. But I have good news! She's a lot better! She can talk now, and she knows that I was there. She can't have real food, and won't for a while, but she's better than she was...isn't that great?!"  
  
He just stared at me. Not uttering a word. "You forgot my birthday, and you forgot to call. You didn't even think about me once while you were gone." Pure bewilderment covered his face. I instantly felt the chill and guilt that came along with his words.  
  
"I'm so sorry John. If I could do it differently I would, really. I love you, and this will never happen again. Please forgive me...I...How about this? I can take you out tomorrow, and we will have the best time. This time, I'll pay. I feel absolutely horrible, and I want to make it up to you. Please, John, please let me make it up to you."  
  
"I don't know, Abby! I don't know...Tomorrow sounds great, but you truly did break my heart...."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I know I did, but that's over with now..."  
  
"Over with?! Wait, you knew!!??"  
  
"No, I didn't mean that, well, I mean. You know! I just now found out. I didn't know then."  
  
He just shook his head. I apologized one last time before grabbing my pajamas, a pillow, and a blanket. When I looked back at him before I went out to the couch, I saw he was already asleep.  
  
"Just wait for tomorrow, Carter. Just wait," I whispered into the darkness. All we had to do was wait.  
  
()()()  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Abby, where are we going? I'm the belated birthday boy!" John whined, acting like a four year old.  
  
"John, stop whining! You'll see. It's only 1 o' clock. We have the rest of the day ahead of us!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
After a few more minutes, Abby stepped into the ER, where the entire staff was waiting. She signaled she was ready, and took the blindfold off of John's head.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
The look on Carter's face was priceless. He quickly turned around so that he was facing me, and gave me an overly passionate kiss.  
  
"You didn't really forget, did you?!"  
  
"Nope. That's why I didn't call you! I wanted you to think I had forgotten. But really I was planning this with the entire ER. I had to get you all upset, you know. It was all a part of my devious plan..." I smiled, and pushed him towards the cake. It was chocolate with white icing, and had 'Happy BELATED Birthday, Dr. Carter!' written on it.  
  
"Make a wish Carter!" Luka yelled from the back.  
  
He grinned, and glanced at me before blowing out his birthday candles. "I wonder what he wished for..." I thought.  
  
"By the way, Abby," John said. "Don't think I am letting you off the hook that easily. We are going to have a serious talk when we get home." I chuckled. Just then, Luka came up to us.  
  
"What did you wish for, Carter?"  
  
"That, I can't say."  
  
"Oh come on! Tell us!" Chuny yelled, which sparked comments from the entire party.  
  
"Okay, okay. You really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah!!" came a few shouts.  
  
John turned around so that he was facing me, once again. I started crying the second he began to get down on one knee.  
  
Just loud enough for everyone to hear, Carter proclaimed his wish.  
  
"My wish was that either now, or someday, Abby will marry me." And with that he brought out a maroon box. The same box I had found a while back, in his coat pocket. He took my hand, and began his speech, still on one knee. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I smiled.  
  
"I should have done it much sooner," he said, staring deep into my eyes. "I should have followed my heart, and done what I had thought would be best. I should have stood up to my fears of commitment, and given my heart away. I realized that after Kem came along, that I was ready for a serious relationship...but not with her. Abby, you were the only thing I thought about, and it made me realize, that no matter who I am with, no matter how far away from you I could possibly be, I will always think of you. And because of that, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. That's why I am down here, on one knee, asking for your hand in marriage. I love you. So, please, Abby, make all of my birthday wishes come true."  
  
I immediately felt the pressure of the situation. Would if I'm not ready? After all we only started rebuilding our relationship 6 months ago! Do I really love him? The last thought jolted me into reality, and I answered...  
  
"John...don't you just love it when wishes come true?" Everyone clapped and whistled right away, and John, grinning like an idiot, from delight, picked me up in his arms, and kissed me like he had never kissed me before. We were happy now. And nothing could stand in our way.  
  
"Happy belated birthday, John." I said between kisses.  
  
We finally broke away, and he answered.  
  
"Happy belated birthday to me." 


End file.
